Caminos cruzados
by Miss Haruno99
Summary: Despertando en un bosque y recordando nada más que su nombre y su aldea natal; Minato intenta descubrir lo que pasó y cómo se vio atrapado 12 años en el futuro. Conoce a un equipo bastante peculiar, y a un niño rubio y escandaloso que capta su atención, haciendo que se preguntara: ¡Por qué era tan jodidamente parecido a él!/ NARUHINA más adelante.
1. Confusión y desorden

_Caminos cruzados._

_Géneros:_ Family, Humor y Adventure.

_Descargo de responsabilidad:_ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen; las ocurrencias y demás, así cómo la historia, sí son producto de mi descabellada imaginación.

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Confusión y desorden._

Podía oír voces a la distancia, aunque cada vez eran más cerca y uno prácticamente gritó en su oído. Decidió ignorarlo; él sólo quería dormir.

––Pss... despierta...

Alguien le estaba picando la cara con un palito, lo cual pasó al hombro, estómago, pierna derecha, y el rostro de nuevo.

––Oye... despierta...

Dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido y apartó el condenado palito de su rostro. Los oídos le zumbaban y los párpados le pesaban; quería nada más que dormir, pero lamentablemente, comenzaron a pincharle la cara de nuevo.

Ya era verdaderamente irritante.

––¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?–– preguntó la voz de una niña.

––¡Sí, él no despierta y no podemos dejarlo aquí!–– exclamó otra voz, chillona e hiperactiva.

––En primer lugar... deja de hacer eso–– dijo una voz más grave–– Y tal vez debamos buscar a Sensei.

El palito picándole el rostro se detuvo, pero no sin antes pincharle un ojo.

––Ouch–– los abrió rápidamente y llevó una mano a su ojo izquierdo.

––¡Que bien! ¡Ya ha despertado!

Su vista recorrió el bosque donde se encontraba y luego se centró en los tres Gennins frente a él.

Uno de ellos era una niña de pelo inusualmente rosa, con ojos verde Jades; a su lado se encontraba un chico de pelo azabache y ojos del mismo color que su cabello. Por sus rasgos, sostuvo que era un Uchiha; y por último, un chico con el pelo rubio de puntas y ojos azules cielo. Por alguna razón, se le hacía familiar.

Todos no debían pasar de los doce años.

Sintió un dolor punzante y llevó una mano a su cabeza, dejando escapar un gruñido de dolor.

––¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?–– preguntó el niño que era tan parecido a él.

Asintió con la cabeza en cuanto el dolor se detuvo y levantó la vista hacia ellos.

––Ella es Sakura-chan–– el rubio comenzó y señaló a la niña de cabellos rosáceos, quien asintió con la cabeza,–– Él es Sasuke-teme–– el niño miró al azabache, y éste lo fulminó con la mirada ante el "Teme",–– Y por último...–– hizo una pausa para dar suspenso: –– ¡Yo soy el número uno, Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo, quien un día se convertirá en Hokage y será reconocido por todos!–– exclamó con entusiasmo y orgullo el ahora reconocido Naruto.

El hombre parpadeó un momento y luego sonrió–– Yo... soy Namikaze... Minato–– dijo, aunque algo confundido al no saber donde se encontraba.

––¿Eres de Konoha?–– preguntó Sakura al ver la diadema en la frente del hombre, con el símbolo de su aldea natal–– Yo nunca te había visto por aquí antes.

––Yo... sí, soy de Konoha... pero...–– miró hacia ambos lados–– No sé cómo terminé aquí... en este bosque–– Minato se puso de pie, usando el árbol que se encontraba detrás de él para ayudarse a levantarse.

––Por su vestimenta, él es un Shinobi de Konoha–– notó Sasuke mientras observaba al Namikaze, quien vestía la ropa ninja estándar, pantalones Jounin, camisa azul y chaleco Chuunin de color verde sobre el mismo–– Aunque también podría ser un espía de otra aldea–– el Uchiha le entrecerró los ojos.

––¿Eh?, no, no, yo soy de Konoha, lo juro–– dijo rápidamente, mientras movía las manos de un lado a otro–– Yo nunca haría nada para dañar a la hoja, es enserio.

––Está bien, está bien –– Naruto trató de tranquilizarlo–– Debemos esperar a Sensei, él todavía no ha venido, siempre llega tarde–– dijo mientras fruncía el ceño por su Sensei tardío.

Minato se apoyó en el árbol y miró a Naruto en la confusión y curiosidad. ¿Por qué ese niño era tan parecido a él? ¿Por qué estaba en un bosque? ¡¿Y por qué demonios no podía recordar nada?!

Todas esas preguntas daban vueltas por su cabeza como si no hubiese otra cosa en la cual pensar. La confusión e incertidumbre le estaba quemando el cerebro ––y no literalmente–– por lo que le producía dolor de cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y pensó; ¿Qué edad tenía él? ¿Veintitrés?, sí, eso era lo más seguro, pero... ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo bien? ¿Quién era él? ¡Por Kami! Se estaba asustando.

––¡Yo!–– alguien exclamó, y tras un puf de humo, un hombre de cabellos plateados con una máscara cubriendo su boca y su banda para la cabeza en su ojo izquierdo, apareció frente a ellos.

––Lamento la tardanza, es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida–– dijo sonriendo con su ojito feliz.

––Sí, sí, cómo no–– Naruto negó con la cabeza, pero luego pareció recordar algo–– Kakashi-sensei, mira... él estaba dormido, pero ahora parece confundido y dice que es de Konoha, pero yo nunca lo había visto antes–– exclamó el Uzumaki mientras le daba una mirada al rubio mayor apoyado en un árbol detrás de él.

Kakashi levantó la vista, y su único ojo visible se abrió en shock–– ¡Por Kami-sama!

––¿Lo conoces Sensei?–– preguntó Sakura mientras lo miraba expectante.

––E-él... ¿Sensei?–– llamó perplejo el Hatake.

Minato ladeó la cabeza, más confuso que antes.

––¿Te refieres... a mí?–– preguntó el Namikaze, sus ojos azules centrados en una sola persona.

––Q-qué... ¿Qué haces aquí?... y-yo creí que... estabas muerto–– tartamudeó el peliplata todavía en shock y sin atreverse a moverse de su lugar.

––No comprendo, ¿Por qué habría de estar muerto?–– Minato estaba desconcertado y tenía una especie de desorden mental que amenazaba con hacerle estallar el cerebro en cualquier momento, si era eso posible.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir todo esto ahora? Él sólo quería entrenar para los exámenes Chuunin.

––Sensei, no crees que debamos hablar con el Hokage acerca de todo esto–– sugirió Sakura.

––Sí, yo creo–– Kakashi estuvo de acuerdo.

Minato miró a todos confundido–– ¿Hablar de qué?

**~o~**

Dos figuras adultas y tres niños se pegaron rápidamente contra el muro de Konoha. Una cabeza plateada se asomó lentamente a travez de las grandes puertas de la aldea. Mirando en dirección al puesto de vigilancia. Kakashi pudo divisar a Izumo y Kotetsu, pero ambos profundamente dormidos. El primero con una burbuja saliendo de su nariz, que se inflaba y desinflaba con cada respiración; mientras que el segundo, dormía con la boca demasiado abierta, por lo que le permitía a cualquier cosa, entrar y salir de ella sin que él se de cuenta.

––Es nuestra oportunidad–– habló Kakashi–– No hay que permitir que los demás vean a Minato-sensei o de lo contrario será un desastre–– dijo el Hatake mientras miraba a sus estudiantes.

––¡¿Él es tu Sensei?!–– exclamó Naruto, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sakura.

––Shhh, baka, haz más silencio–– le regañó la pelirrosa.

––Lo siento Sakura-chan–– el Uzumaki se sobó la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos.

––¿Pero por qué no pueden verme?–– preguntó Minato con un leve puchero.

––Mmm...–– Kakashi no respondió, pero por suerte, el rubio ya no preguntó.

––Tú me recuerdas ¿Verdad, Sensei?–– Kakashi volteó hacia el rubio mayor.

Minato lo miró, Kakashi hizo lo mismo; el rubio lo observó más de cerca, el Hatake se puso nervioso, el Namikaze lo miró fijamente y el peliplata ya se estaba cansando, Minato le entrecerró los ojos y dio un suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

––Me pareces familiar... pero no te conozco.

Gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de los tres niños y Sensei.

––¿Pero era necesario observarlo de esa forma?–– preguntó Naruto con una ceja en alto. Minato simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza–– Está bien... vamos.

Aprovecharon que Izumo y Kotetsu estaban dormidos, y se echaron a correr como si la vida dependiese de ello.

––Sensei... ¿por qué tenemos que ocultarnos nosotros también?–– preguntó Sasuke mientras corría hacia un árbol.

Kakashi se detuvo en seco–– Eeeh... realmente no lo sé... para no llamar la atención, supongo.

––Mmm... creo que somos el centro de atención de todo el mundo–– dijo Sakura mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

––¿Donde está Minato-sensei?–– el Hatake se alarmó.

––Si te refieres a mí... yo estoy aquí...

El peliplata volteó y vio al Namikaze en la rama de un árbol.

––Casi me descubren, pero aún no comprendo esto de ocultarme.

––Ne... sólo sigue haciéndolo–– dijo Kakashi y comenzó a caminar, seguido por su equipo.

A la velocidad de un rayo, Minato pasaba de árbol en árbol; mirando hacia todos lados, saltó al siguiente, hasta que pudo divisar una gran torre a lo lejos, y pensó que tal vez se trataba de la torre Hokage, entonces aumentó su velocidad.

––¡Genial, él es muy rápido Dattebayo!–– exclamó Naruto con estrellas en los ojos.

––Sí, pero espero que no lo vea nadie o no sé qué podría ocurrir–– dijo Kakashi–– Tendremos que correr nosotros también–– y dicho esto, comenzó a correr, rumbo a la torre Hokage, seguido por los niños.

Al llegar a la entrada del lugar, no vieron a Minato allí.

––¿Donde está?–– se preguntaron.

––Pss...–– miraron hacia arriba en el árbol –– ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?, si entro con ustedes me descubrirán–– dijo el Namikaze.

––No te preocupes, nosotros distraeremos a los ANBUS–– dijo Kakashi y luego notó que no había ningún ninja enmascarado vigilando fuera de la torre e hizo que se preguntara el por qué.

––Bien, bien... parece que no hay nadie, pero espera aquí... chicos, vengan conmigo–– el Hatake hizo unas señas para que lo siguieran.

**~o~**

Hiruzen firmaba el papeleo molesto. Dio un suspiro y se puso a pensar en lo viejo que era para estas cosas.

Alguien golpeó repetidas veces la puerta, sin detenerse.

Sarutobi miró y dio otro suspiro–– Entr...

La puerta se abrió más rápido de lo que imaginaba, siquiera había podido terminar la palabra, antes de que la puerta de la oficina prácticamente se derrumbó, haciendo que el equipo siete cayera al suelo amontonados unos sobre otros.

El Sandaime levantó una ceja y miró expectante al equipo, a la espera una explicación por su ingreso inesperado a la oficina.

––Ugh, muévete Dobe.

––¡Teme, aléjate de mí!

––Ay chicos, no puedo moverme.

––Sakura, ayúdame a salir de aquí.

––Sakura-chan.

––¡No me lo pidan a mí!.

Kakashi se puso de pie y ayudó a los demás para hacerlo también. Luego de aclararse la garganta, el Hatake habló:

––Ohayo Hokage-sama, lamentamos el ingreso inesperado a su oficina, pero queríamos pedirle algo–– comenzó él.

––¿De qué se trata?–– preguntó Hiruzen curioso.

––Pues... ¿Podría hacer que los ANBUS abandonen la torre por un momento?–– preguntó Kakashi y vio la ceja en alto de Sarutobi; decidió agregar ––Por favor, no pregunte, usted lo verá.

––Bien...–– chasqueó los dedos y un ANBU apareció frente a él.

––¿Necesita algo Hokage-sama?

––Por el momento... retírense con sus compañeros–– ordenó Hiruzen. El enmascarado no hizo preguntas y tras asentir con la cabeza, desapareció en un puf de humo.

––Mm... espero que sea por una buena razón–– Hiruzen miró al equipo frente a él.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara ––Créame Hokage-sama, usted se sorprenderá.

_Mientras tanto..._

Minato estaba sentado en el árbol, jugando con un Kunai de tres puntas que encontró en su porta-Kunais y Shurikens. Lo hizo girar sobre sus dedos y luego lo observó detenidamente con curiosidad, preguntándose por qué todas sus cuchillas tenían ese extraño aspecto, por no hablar del sello en el mango del mismo; era cada vez más confuso.

Haciéndolo girar una vez más, miró hacia un lado con aburrimiento, vio a un Shinobi pasar por allí cerca.

––Pss...–– llamó él. El Shinobi volteó hacia el árbol.

––Te importaría decirme la hora, por favor–– pidió. El hombre asintió y se fijó en el reloj de su muñeca.

––Son 15:40–– respondió.

––15:40, lo tengo, muchas gracias–– Minato sonrió.

––No es nada y... espera un momento–– miró rápidamente hacia el árbol, pero el rubio ya no se encontraba allí. Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, preguntándose lo que había ocurrido.

––Podía jurar que era él–– murmuró. Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

No había pasado ni dos segundos desde que el ninja se había marchado, y Minato reapareció de nuevo en el árbol; dejando escapar una pequeña risita burlona hacia el Shinobi que se había ido, presumiendo de su velocidad inhumana.

––Oiga, señor Minato–– alguien llamó desde abajo. El Susodicho se asomó y vio a Naruto.

––Ya puede venir–– dijo en un tono bajo, pero él pudo oírlo. Asintiendo con la cabeza, saltó del árbol, aterrisando a su lado.

Minato sonrió–– Entonces vamos...

**~o~**

Todos esperaban la llegada de Naruto, aunque algo nerviosos.

––¿Qué estará haciendo Naruto? ¿Por qué se demora tanto?–– Kakashi resopló, impaciencia era clara en él.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a un pequeño rubio con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

––¡Ya estoy aquí!–– exclamó Naruto arrastrando a alguien del brazo–– Hokage-ojii, aquí está él–– tiró de esa persona para que se adentrara a la habitación.

Minato dio una rápida inclinación de cabeza –– Ohayo Hokage-sama, soy Namikaze Minato.

Hiruzen abrió la boca y dejó caer su pipa al suelo.

––¡Por Kami-sama!

Minato levantó la vista desconcertado–– Con todo respeto, pero... ¿Por qué todos reaccionan de esa forma al verme? ¿Será porque soy muy guapo?

Gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca del Sarutobi, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

––Yo... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Esto es imposible–– Hiruzen miró de reojo al rubio frente a él, pensando que tal vez, este trabajo le estaba afectando el cerebro, ahora más gravemente.

El Sandaime giró en su silla para ver el monumento Hokage, luego miró a Minato, la montaña, y de nuevo al rubio.

––¿Esto es una broma o qué?–– pensó en voz alta Hiruzen, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro del ex Hokage, de confusión, pero ahora reemplazada por indignación, deshecho esa idea.

––¿A qué te refieres con eso?–– preguntó Minato con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Hiruzen dio un suspiro. Claramente, el Yondaime no tenía idea de nada. Era todo demasiado extraño, porque, él no debería de estar vivo, no, el Sandaime había presenciado su muerte el día del ataque del Kyuubi, fue todo tan claro; pero no, él estaba ahí, su misma vestimenta, misma actitud, igual rostro de siempre, pero de nuevo... no tenía idea de nada.

––Emm... Minato, ¿Puedes explicarme lo que está pasado aquí?–– pidió el Hokage con calma.

––No hay mucho... yo "desperté" en un bosque fuera de Konoha; recordaba nada más que mi nombre y que era de aquí. Conocí a este equipo y vine con ellos para hablar con usted, esperando que me explicara lo mismo–– terminó de decir Minato.

El equipo siete no decía nada, sólo esperaban una repuesta de parte del Hokage.

Hiruzen se aclaró la garganta–– Bueno Minato... yo tampoco sé nada.

Minato hizo un esfuerzo para no caer de espaldas, pero el equipo no corrió la misma suerte.

––Pero... ¿Dices que no recuerdas nada? ¿No sabes quien fuiste en el pasado?–– preguntó el Sandaime, ganándose una mirada de confusión del Namikaze y una curiosa de los niños.

Minato negó con la cabeza.

––¿Él fue alguien importante?–– preguntó Naruto emocionado.

Hiruzen miró al Uzumaki por un momento, sin saber realmente si era bueno decírselo o simplemente ocultarlo por el momento. Había estado escondiendo esta información para evitar que Naruto sepa del Kyuubi sellado dentro de él. Pero, aunque él lo sabe ahora, y es algo casi de conocimiento público, no podía decirlo; y mucho menos, podía hacerle saber que ese hombre rubio a su lado había hecho eso, sin dañar el juicio de ambos.

––¡Jii! ¿Me lo dirá?–– le presionó el Uzumaki.

––Yo también quiero saberlo–– Minato estuvo de acuerdo.

Lo único que Hiruzen pensaba en ese momento, era arrojarse por la ventana y huir de la aldea; pero con su actual puesto, no era algo muy digno de hacer, por lo que descartó la idea.

––Emm... bueno... pero antes, quiero que Minato sepa algo para que lo siguiente no lo confunda más de lo que parece estar, aunque también puede ocurrir lo contrario a lo que yo pienso, y con eso estaré perdido, así que...–– el Sandaime hizo una pausa, y todos los allí presentes miraron expectantes.

––Bien... Minato... ¿Crees en viajes en el tiempo?

La habitación se sumergió en un profundo e incómodo silencio mientras observaban de reojo al Yondaime, quien se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos mientra intentaba captar esa información.

Algo hizo click en el cerebro del Namikaze, y comenzó de repente, a reír a carcajadas, causando que los demás intercambiaran miradas entre sí.

Minato llevó una mano a su estómago mientras reía–– Tiene que ser una broma–– decía entre carcajadas.

––Minato... eso es lo único que se me ocurre, ya que tú deberías de estar muerto, y bueno...–– las palabras del Hokage hicieron que el rubio riera más fuerte.

––¡Aún así... esto no puede ser verdad!–– exclamó, pero de repente, las risas de Minato se trasformaron en llanto. Se apoyó en la pared, cayendo sentado al suelo y llevando sus rodillas al pecho mientras las abrazaba.

Lo primero que se le pasó a Naruto por su mente... es que ese sujeto estaba demente.

––¿Qué voy a a hacer ahora?–– se preguntaba en voz alta mientras sollozaba ligeramente.

Hiruzen levantó una ceja, pensando que a Minato le parecía más ridículo viajar en el tiempo, que ser un muerto viviente.

––Kakashi, ¿Podrían esperar afuera por favor?–– pidió el Sansaime y el Hatake asintió, arrastrando a su equipo fuera de su oficina, y dejando a ambos Hokages solos.

––Minato, ven, siéntate aquí–– llamó Hiruzen mientras señalaba el asiento frente a él.

El Yondaime asintió vacilante, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba lentamente, para luego sentarse, secando una lágrima de sus azules ojos.

––Lo siento, creo que me puse un poco emocional.

––Está bien, supongo que lo que he dicho es algo inverosímil, y lo entiendo, pero tampoco es imposible–– dijo Hiruzen.

––Supongo...–– Minato miró al suelo.

––Como ya sabrás, existen diferentes formas para realizar un viaje a travez de lineas de tiempo; el método más común, es usando el pergamino que te permite hacerlo, aunque no quedan muchos de esos rollos, y los pocos ahora existentes fueron escondidos para evitar su uso, ya que realizar un viaje al pasado o futuro, podría poner en peligro a todos–– explicó Sarutobi.

El rubio levantó la vista–– Entonces... ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué he sido yo en el pasado?

Hiruzen lo pensó un momento. No podía decirle... ¿O debía hacerlo? Tenía todo el derecho de saberlo, pero aún así...

Sarutobi se aclaró la garganta, antes de continuar–– Bueno... sólo diré dos cosas–– Minato miró expectante.

Hiruzen sonrió ––Yondaime-sama... bienvenido a... doce años en el futuro.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ **Bueno, bueno... no pude evitarlo. La idea me vino a la mente y realmente me estaba molestando, así que decidí escribirlo y aquí está :D**

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Les ha gustado?, sus reviews deciden la llegada del capítulo 2 a FanFiction, por lo que no importa si es sólo una palabra, y escribir un comentario no lleva nada de tiempo :) **

**Gracias por leer, y sin más que decir...**

**Sayonara! Y que estén bien...**

**Miss Haruno...**


	2. Compañía para Ichiraku

_Géneros:_ Family, Humor y Adventure.

_Descargo de responsabilidad:_ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen; las ocurrencias y demás, así como la historia sí son producto de mi descabellada imaginación.

* * *

_Capítulo 2: Compañía para Ichiraku._

–Yondaime... ¡¿Esto es una broma?!– exclamó Minato. Esa no era la reacción que Hiruzen se esperaba.

–Sí, Yondaime Hokage– confirmó Sarutobi– Y no, esto no es una broma... ¿Por qué no me crees?– preguntó.

–Yo bueno... eso imposible, yo...– fue interrumpido por el Sandaime.

–No es imposible, recuerda que tú eres del pasado– dijo tratando de tranquilizar al rubio.

Minato parecía incierto. ¿Hokage? ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible? Él siquiera sabía que habilidades tenía. Hiruzen enseguida supo lo que el Namikaze estaba pensando, y decidió agregar:

–Minato...– hizo una breve pausa– Tú, como Yondaime, lograste ser un Hokage muy respetado, tanto por tus habilidades, como por tu determinación.

El rubio escuchaba con atención cada palabra.

–Eras un maestro del sellado. Te apodaron "Rayo Amarillo de Konoha" por tu velocidad inhumana, haciéndote un ninja muy temido por las otras naciones lo cual hizo que se estableciera una orden de huir al verte.

Minato no sabía si estar sorprendido o sentirse alagado. Hiruzen decidió continuar.

–Creaste un jutsu llamado " Hiraishin no jutsu" ( Dios Trueno Volador) , lo cual te permitía transportarte de un lugar a otro mediante un sello que colocabas en tus Kunais.

El Namikaze sacó una de sus cuchillas de su bolsa porta-Kunais, y lo examinó. Y efectivamente, tenía ese sello gravado en él.

–Amm...– el rubio calló un momento, realmente no sabía qué decir, él en verdad estaba sorprendido. Se limitó a sonreír radiante, gesto que él mismo bautizó como "Sonrisa de idiota", lo cual utilizaba cuando... bueno, en realidad no tenía razones.

–¿Por qué morí?– preguntó de repente el Namikaze, tomando por sorpresa al pobre Hiruzen, ya que esa pregunta era la última cosa que quería que le hagan.

Inhaló pesadamente, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su barbilla sobre sus manos. ¿Cómo podía decirlo sin dañarlo emocionalmente?

Pensó, siguió pensando, y pensó una vez más. Luego se le ocurrió algo: ¡Podía decirle que murió en una misión!... no, no, del Yondaime Hokage estaban hablando, sería sumamente imposible que eso ocurriese, era realmente ridículo, y además ¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo en una misión en vez de encontrarse en la aldea, cuidándola?, estúpido, muy estúpido... ¿Entonces? ¿Debía decirle la verdad? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría?, la única forma de saberlo era soltando la polenta, y eso era lo que pensaba hacer, ya que otra cosa no se le ocurría.

–Verás Minato... es una historia realmente larga, así que la acortaré un poco– comenzó Hiruzen– Ocurrió el 10 de Octubre y...– se detuvo al ver la expresión de Minato, no había nada raro en él, era sólo que lo miraba fijamente con cara de... interesado, pero... al mismo tiempo de... bueno, ¿cómo decirlo?... tarado.

Eso le puso nervioso, además de que no sabía cómo continuar con su historia, la forma en que lo miraba lo inquietaba un poco; entonces decidió hacer las cosas fáciles... y mucho más cortas.

Respiró hondo y...– El 10 de Octubre, moriste sellando a Kyuubi no Kitsune en el interior de un bebe para salvar a la aldea, utilizando el Shiki Fuuin– soltó todo de repente, haciendo que Minato lo mirara totalmente en blanco, (en todos los sentidos).

–Yo...

El Sandaime miró al rubio con tristeza, sabía lo que ocurriría ahora, temía que Minato se sintiera culpable por el resto de su vida, porque ahora, su semblante lo decía todo... y realmente, nunca jamás había visto al alegre rubio que todos conocían, con esa expresión de suma tristeza y culpabilidad. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

–Y-yo... no... n-no...– Minato cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas. Golpeó con rabia sus puños contra el escritorio. Apoyó su cabeza en el mismo con sus brazos a su alrededor, mientras lloraba como nunca había hecho antes.

Hiruzen se limitó a acariciar sus cabellos rubios de una manera reconfortante, mientras Minato sollozaba. Él tenía ganas de hacer lo mismo, acompañarlo en su melancolía, ¿Pero quién calmaría a ambos?

–¿C-cómo alguien que fue capaz de hacerle algo así a un niño, podría ser considerado siquiera una persona, un ser humano? ¿C-cómo puede alguien ser respetado después de haber hecho semejante cosa?. Gente como yo no son nadie, no me puedo considerar siquiera un "alguien", soy nada más que escoria o tal vez ni eso– masculló el Namikaze sintiéndose como la basura que creía serlo.

–Por favor Minato, no debes menospreciarte de esa manera, lo hiciste para salvar al pueblo, era tu deber como Hokage...– fue interrumpido por un grito ahogado de angustia y desesperación.

–¡No! ¡NO! ¡Todo fue a costa de una vida inocente! ¡De un pequeño e inofensivo bebé!– Minato se puso de pie de repente, tirando al suelo la silla donde anteriormente se encontraba sentado.

Hiruzen se limitó a mirarlo seriamente. Sabía que, él no podía hacer nada para calmarlo. De nada serviría las palabras sabias y caricias reconfortantes. Eran cosas que se arreglaban con el tiempo, porque no había nada peor que la culpa; aquello que te carcomía por dentro como una vil enfermedad.

Minato se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, ignorando la mirada de sorpresa que recibía de parte del Hokage.

–Minato... ¿A donde vas?– preguntó Hiruzen alarmado.

El rubio no volteó, con la mano aún en la perilla de la puerta dijo: –A un lugar donde pueda pensar con más claridad– luego salió de la habitación, dejando sólo a un preocupado Hiruzen.

–Que vean a un Minato vivo es lo que menos importancia tiene en estos momentos– pensó dando un suspiro pesado que siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo.

**~o~**

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha aburrido. Pateó una piedra del suelo.

Venía de los campos de entrenamientos; había entrenado con su equipo para los exámenes Chuunin que se llevará a cabo en dos semanas, tenía muy poco tiempo y debía prepararse. Sintió que ese entrenamiento no fue suficiente. Pero lo único que quería en esos momentos era comer Ramen; le había preguntado a su compañera de equipo pelirrosa si deseaba ir con él a Ichiraku, pero le había respondido que tenía cosas importantes que hacer; Sasuke debía entrenar y Kakashi deseaba postrarse en su casa para poder leer la saga "_Icha Icha Paradise"_, que, según había mencionado, era una buena lectura.

A Naruto, sinceramente, no le interesaba de qué se trataba el libro, él sólo quería una compañía para comer Ramen.

Mirando hacia un lado, vio como Minato pasaba corriendo a gran velocidad por los techos de las casas, rumbo al Monumento Hokage.

El Uzumaki quedó maravillado. Negando con la cabeza, decidió que él sería su compañía para Ichiraku. Entonces comenzó a correr hacia la montaña.

Al llegar, miró hacia todos lados y lo vio sentado sobre la cabeza del Cuarto Hokage, mirando hacia adelante, a nada realmente, mientras mecía su pierna derecha que colgaba de la gran montaña.

Él lo miró de repente, haciendo que el niño se sobresaltara. Minato le sonrió débilmente, haciendo unas señas para que se acercara y se sentara a su lado.

Vacilante, Naruto lo hizo, y una vez que se encontraba junto a él, le dio una mirada y pudo notar su expresión abatida y en su rostro había indicios de que había llorado, y algunas lágrimas aún permanecían en sus ojos y mejillas. Las palabras salieron solas de su boca.

–¿Por qué lloras?

Minato lo miró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa– Pues... se trata de una charla con el Hokage– respondió y sintió un dolor punzante en su corazón al recordarlo.

Naruto notó la incomodidad en él– Yo... no es necesario que lo digas, no quería incomodarlo– dijo el Uzumaki rápidamente, ganándose un mirada sorprendida por parte del Namikaze, pero que luego fue reemplazada por una sonrisa cariñosa hacia el niño.

–No te preocupes, no lo has hecho– dijo el mayor y rió levemente mientras alborotaba los cabellos rubios del Gennin.

Naruto se sonrojó un poco– Yo... quería preguntarle si... querrías ser mi compañía para Ichiraku– miró hacia otro lado.

Minato parpadeó– ¿Ichiraku?

–¡Sí, allí hacen el mejor Ramen del mundo dattebayo!– exclamó con felicidad el niño. El Namikaze sonrió ante eso.

–Con todo gusto iría contigo, pero no creo que sea bueno que me vean las demás personas– dijo el mayor con una mueca entristecida.

Naruto hizo un puchero– ¡Eso no importa!– exclamó– Que los demás no puedan verte no significa que vivas el resto de tu vida encerrado en algún lugar y oculto de todo el mundo... y eso incluye el Ichiraku Ramen.

Minato rió– Eso lo entiendo, pero aún así... ¿Cómo podría explicarle a los demás la razón de mi aparición a este mundo?

–Nah, diles que eres un viajero en el tiempo– sugirió Naruto y el Namikaze rió nuevamente.

–Podría hacerlo, pero también pueden no creerme.

–Entonces yo me aseguraré de que lo hagan– le aseguró el niño vestido de naranja– Yo lo diré por ti.

Minato un pudo evitar reír de nuevo. Sin duda, ese chico le había alegrado el día.

–Bien, iré contigo– dijo el mayor, y contuvo las ganas de abrazarlo al ver al Uzumaki sonriendo con tanta alegría que le era imposible no sentirse de la misma manera.

–¿Entonces qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¡El Ramen nos espera!– exclamó Naruto con entusiasmo.

Minato se puso de pie– Tal vez deba cambiar mi apariencia– el rubio comenzó a hacer unas señales de mano, pero el Uzumaki lo detuvo.

–No es necesario, quédate así como estás.

–Pero...– el Namikaze iba a replicar pero el niño rubio frente a él se cruzó de brazos y lo miró severamente como si fuese su padre. Automáticamente Minato calló, haciendo que el Uzumaki asintiera satisfecho.

–¡Entonces ya podemos ir!– exclamó alegremente el Uzumaki, tomando la mano del mayor y arrastrándolo hacia Ichiraku Ramen.

**~o~**

Era casi de noche, no faltaba mucho para que oscurezca, y para el alivio de Minato, no había mucha gente en las calles, por lo que podía estar más tranquilo. Sólo un poco.

Además, era inevitable que Teuchi no lo vea, ya que él era el dueño del establecimiento y también preparaba el famoso Ramen que Naruto tanto hablaba.

Minato caminaba algo nervioso. Y no era por el hecho de que lo vean, no, sino que si lo hacían iba a tener que explicar todo lo que realmente no tenía ganas de hacer, y tal vez correr el riesgo de que no le crean. ¿Y por qué no lo harían? ¿A caso puede ver otra razón? Si él había estado muerto... ¿A caso los demás creerían que había despertado de su largo sueño, que había revivido? Eso realmente no tenía sentido... Y si fuese así... ¿Qué importancia tenía? Él no iba a hacerle daño a nadie...

Minato realmente deseaba esconderse en algún lugar y escapar de cualquier mirada que podría llegar a recibir de los pocos civiles que había a los alrededores por la llegada de la noche. Y su inquietud no pasó desapercibido por cierto Gennin rubio.

–No te preocupes tanto por eso, tarde o temprano sabrían de ti de todos modos– dijo el Uzumaki y Minato lo miró– Además, deberías tomar esto como una nueva oportunidad ¿No crees?– sugirió el niño con una amplia sonrisa.

El mayor no respondió, pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Él tenía razón, era una nueva oportunidad que él debía aprovechar como sea. Aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo había terminado en el futuro –doce años para ser exactos– no es que le importara de todos modos; él no recordaba quien fue en el pasado, ni quienes eran sus amigos, por lo que no sentía que estaba perdiendo algo de todos modos.

–¡Ya estamos aquí!– la exclamación de Naruto lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Miró el lugar por un momento y le pareció muy familiar ((obviamente, Minato era casi como Naruto cuando se trataba del Ramen, pero no tanto como lo era Kushina, por lo aque no era de extrañar que le pareciera familiar))

El delicioso olor a Ramen lo invadió, pero no pudo evitar pensar en qué momento había llegado hasta ese lugar, él no recordaba siquiera haber movido las piernas en algún momento. Culpa de las "Reflexiones oscuras" como él había llamado.

Alguien tiró ligeramente se su brazo. Minato siguió a Naruto hasta el interior del lugar y se sentó a su lado. Apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos, miró con nerviosismo hacia abajo en su regazo, a la espera de Teuchi para hacer sus pedidos.

No pasó mucho tiempo, y un hombre un poco mayor de edad salió de la cocina con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y un tazón de Ramen recién preparado en sus manos, seguido por su nieta Ayame.

–Oh Naruto, ¿Cómo has estado?– saludó el hombre mientras se acercaba a ellos.

–¡Viejo Teuchi, yo he estado bien!– exclamó el Uzumaki– Mira, él es Minato– señaló al Namikaze, quien levantó la vista hacia él y luego miró a Teuchi con timidez.

Teuchi dejó caer el tazón de Ramen al suelo, con la boca ligeramente abierta de la sorpresa.

–Amm... ¿hola?– Minato deseaba que en esos momentos se lo tragara la tierra.

–¿E-es posible que...?– el hombre miró hacia abajo y vio el desastre de Ramen en todo el suelo.

–L-lo siento... Ayame-chan ¿Podrías limpiar esto por favor?– pidió el hombre y ella asintió. Dándole una última mirada al Namikaze, completamente sonrojada, se dispuso a limpiar el desastre que su abuelo había causado. Para ella, Minato le parecía familiar, lo había visto antes, pero no podía recordarlo bien ya que la última vez que lo había visto, ella era una niña pequeña, de unos cinco años de edad; pero al mirarlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Minato era sumamente guapo, había que admitirlo, ((¡Admítanlo!)).

–¿Eres tú?... ¿Eres Minato?– preguntó Teuchi incrédulo.

El Namikaze asintió con la cabeza, incómodo con toda la situación.

–Teuchi-ojii, él es un viajero del tiempo– dijo Naruto.

Minato lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta. Lo había dicho.

–Viajero... del tiempo...– repitió el hombre, haciendo que Ayame soltara todo los fragmentos del tazón, desparramándolos por todo el suelo y dejando escapar un par de maldiciones silenciosas por tener que limpiar todo de nuevo.

–¿Es eso verdad? ¿Es posible viajar en el tiempo?– pregunta tras pregunta. Minato sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar; era evidente que esto ocurriría.

–Bueno, sí...– hizo una breve pausa– Pero no sé lo que realmente pasó... desperté en un bosque sin memoria...

–Mmm... es bastante extraño... pero eso ya no importa. Tú estás de nuevo con nosotros, y eso hay que celebrarlo. ¡La casa invita!– exclamó feliz Teuchi y a Naruto le brillaron los ojos.

Kakashi observaba todo a una prudente distancia; en la rama de un árbol cercano, los vio y parecían felices. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro bajo su máscara. Cualquiera se preguntaría que rayos hacía él ahí a esas horas... bueno, era un misterio.

Bajó la vista a su pequeño libro que llevaba en manos; su único ojo visible se abrió en grande mientras miraba valla uno a saber en ese libro de enfermos.

–¿Iras a verme en los exámenes Chunnin?– preguntó Naruto esperanzado.

–¡Claro!– exclamó Minato con una sonrisa.

–¡Que bien! ¡Ya verás como ganaré!

–Eso está bien, pero no te lo tomes como un juego, es algo bastante peligroso– dijo el Namikaze mientras Teuchi reía por el entusiasmo de su cliente preferido.

–¡Peligro es mi segundo nombre, y además, algún día seré Hokage y todos tendrán que reconocerme 'ttebayo!– el Uzumaki continuó con su griterío. Minato suspiró resignado, pero luego sonrió con su auto proclamada _sonrisa de idiota_; pero al recordar lo de esa tarde, sintió algo de amargura. Él había sido feliz, ya que había sido Hokage, Yondaime Hokage, pero fue sólo por un momento, ya que al oír del Sandaime lo que había hecho, realmente le hizo sentir como basura... la peor basura del mundo.

–Oye...– la voz de Naruto logró sacarlo de sus _reflexiones oscuras._

–¿Ah?– Minato preguntó algo distraído y revolvió un poco sus fideos.

–¿Tú tienes un lugar donde quedarte?– preguntó el niño y Minato dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo.

No había pensado el ello.

En cambio Naruto, parecía haber estado esperando este momento.

–Entonces puedes quedarte conmigo...

* * *

_**N/A:**_** Hola! llegó el capítulo 2, espero les haya gustado :) Aunque el principio fue un poco dramático XD**

**Muchas pero mucha gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y seguidores, no podría ser más feliz!**

**Por favor, háganme saber lo que piensan de este capítulo y/o historia, se los agradecería mucho y escribir un comentario** **no lleva nada de tiempo, no importa si es sólo una palabras! :)**

**Almira: a mí también me gustan mucho los fics de viajes en el tiempo, no sé bien cual recomendarte, pero puedes echar un vistazo a mis favoritos, allí tengo un par de historias de viajes en el tiempo, si te interesa y es de alguna ayuda. Aunque la mayoría pueden estar en inglés... prometo que si encuentro una buena historia de ese tipo, te lo haré saber ;) Ah, yo también amo mucho a Minato! él es mi personaje favorito, creo que es adorable :3**

**Gracias de nuevo, y sin más que decir...**

**Sayonara! Y que estén bien...**

**Miss Haruno... **


	3. Lo que no debía saber

_Géneros:_ Family, Humor y Adventure.

_Descargo de responsabilidad:_ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen; las ocurrencias y demás, así como la historia sí son producto de mi descabellada imaginación.

* * *

_Capítulo 3: Lo que no debía saber._

Minato miró fijamente al niño por unos segundos, o tal vez minutos, tratando de procesar la petición del rubio Genin. Parpadeó y luego habló:

–Yo... no sé si pueda hacer eso– bajó la mirada hacia el tazón de Ramen y comenzó revolver lentamente sus fideos de nuevo.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza– ¿Por qué?– preguntó tristemente.

El Namikaze no respondió de inmediato, pensando en lo que podía decirle– Bueno... es que yo... no sé... – fue interrumpido.

–¡Por favor, podemos preguntarle a Hokage-jii dattebayo!– pidió el Uzumaki.

Minato miró al rubio, pero no dijo nada. Luego pensó en algo: ¿Cómo diablos pensaba el niño preguntarle tal cosa al Hokage a estas horas de la noche? Él siquiera debía de estar en la torre de todos modos.

Continuó comiendo el Ramen, y tenía que admitirlo, sí que era delicioso; Naruto tenía toda la razón.

El Uzumaki bostezó de repente, señal de que el sueño hizo acto de presencia.

Bostezó de nuevo y miró al mayor– Deberíamos ir a dormir ¿No crees?– dijo el niño tallándose los ojos adormilados.

Minato asintió con la cabeza, pero luego se percató que, no tenía dinero para pagar el único tazón de Ramen que él había comido.

Naruto sacó su monedero en forma de sapo, el cual había llamado "Gama-chan", y pagó sus once tazones de Ramen, junto con el del mayor. El Namikaze iba a replicar, pero el niño no se lo permitió.

–He hecho muchas misiones estos últimos días, y he juntado mucho dinero, no te preocupes– explicó Naruto. Minato no dijo nada, pero tampoco estaba muy convencido.

Se pusieron de pie y se despidieron de Teuchi y Ayame, luego se marcharon. Minato acompañó a Naruto hasta su casa, y luego planeaba dirigirse a la torre Hokage, con la esperanza de que Hiruzen aún se encontrara allí y le asignara algún departamento. Vivir con Naruto no le parecía algo malo, no le molestaba en absoluto; es sólo que... sentía que él sería un estorbo para el rubio Genin, y definitivamente no deseaba causarle problemas.

Llegaron a la casa del Uzumaki. Minato se despidió de Naruto, deseándole buenas noches, antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar, pero el niño lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano y tirando de él para que se acercara nuevamente y lo mirara.

–Por favor, quédate aquí– suplicó el Uzumaki mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Minato no dijo nada por unos momentos, pensando en el por qué de la petición del niño. ¿Qué razón había para que se quedara con él? ¿Por qué ansiaba tanto eso?, aunque en el fondo, Minato también quería lo mismo, quedarse con Naruto. Le había simpatizado, desde que lo vio por primera vez en aquél bosque; sintió algo, como si ya lo conociera desde mucho antes; pero no podía recordarlo y eso le frustraba. Pero aún así... pensaba que pedirle un apartamento al Hokage era lo más correcto.

–Entonces... ¿Te quedarás?

El Namikaze no había notado, hasta ese momento, que se había quedado inmóvil, sumido en sus cavilaciones. Negando con la cabeza, miró a Naruto, quien lo observaba con ojos esperanzados. No pudo evitar sonreír con cariño ante eso, y supo que no podía negárselo. O sea, al diablo el departamento que quería que le asignara el Sandaime; si Naruto deseaba que se quedara con él, ¡Pues lo iba a hacer!

Pero...

Antes le preguntaría el por qué de su petición, esa era la condición.

Entonces respiró hondo y se lo preguntó:

–¿Por qué quieres que me quede contigo?

Naruto estuvo en silencio, con la cabeza gacha y encontrando sus pies, por un momento más interesantes. –Bueno, pues...– comenzó con voz inusualmente baja e hizo una breve pausa, antes de continuar, mirando al Namikaze a los ojos: –Es que... en el poco tiempo que estuve contigo... me sentí muy bien. Me di cuenta que eres una persona en el que en verdad podría confiar, y bueno... muy pocas veces experimento esa sensación... Y vi en ti como...– se detuvo, escogiendo bien sus palabras, –... Una figura paterna dattebayo–. Terminó mirando hacia el suelo nuevamente, avergonzado.

Minato no sabía que decir. Las palabras del niño lo habían asombrado; ¿Lo veía a él... como un padre?, realmente nunca creyó que algo así ocurriría, y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa surcara por su rostro, hasta que otra cosa lo golpeó: Eso significaba que... el niño en realidad no tenía padres; y lo que el Uzumaki en verdad deseaba tener una familia, era por eso le había pedido que se quedara con él, y era por eso que lo veía a él como un padre.

Todo eso eran nada más que suposiciones, y no planeaba preguntarle de todos modos.

Miró a Naruto, quien tenía su vista fija en el suelo, pero pudo notar un par de lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, y sintió una profunda tristeza. Se agachó para quedar a su altura, colocando una mano en el hombro del niño; el Uzumaki lo miró y secó rápidamente las lágrimas de su rostro para evitar que el mayor se diera cuenta que él estaba llorando, cosa que hizo. Él era fuerte, no debía llorar por eso.

Minato sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente. Naruto se sorprendió ante eso, ya que nunca había recibido tal muestra de afecto.

–Entonces, sí... me quedaré contigo– murmuró el Namikaze mientras hacía del abrazo más fuerte. Naruto correspondió al gesto al momento de recuperarse de su conmoción, aferrándose firmemente al Namikaze. Estaba tan feliz, aunque no conprendía muy bien el por qué, sólo... lo estaba.

–Bueno... – Minato deshizo el abrazo luego de que pasaran un par de minutos, –Entonces entremos, es demasiado tarde y deberías dormir– dijo el mayor y Naruto asintió con la cabeza, abriendo la puerta del apartamento e indicando al Namikaze para que entrara junto a él.

Una vez dentro del apartamento, Naruto miró al mayor avergonzado.

–Lamento el desastre– se disculpó mientras observaba los tazones de Ramen instantáneo regados por todo el suelo, así como otras cosas relacionadas con la comida.

Minato sonrió– No te preocupes– dijo simplemente. Él se encargaría de dejar todo en orden luego.

Bostezando, Naruto se dirigió al baño y luego a su habitación para cambiarse a un pijama celeste, con un gracioso gorrito de animalito.

Al salir de la habitación vio Minato juntando un par de cosas del suelo y colándolas en una bolsa de basura, y no se había percatado de Naruto en ese momento, ya que se encontraba demasiado concentrado en su trabajo.

El niño hizo un puchero y carraspeó para llamar su atención. Rápidamente, el mayor volteó y sonrió al verlo; equél pijama le hacía ver tan adorable.

–Bueno Naruto, a la cama– ordenó Minato, acompañándolo de nuevo a su habitación. El Uzumaki se tiró a su cama.

–Buenas noches Naruto– el mayor lo cubrió lentamente con las mantas y le besó la frente. Se acercó a la puerta, dedicándole una última sonrisa antes de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta, dejando el cuarto completamente a oscuras.

El niño se quedó mirando el techo tenuemente iluminado por la luz de a luna, que ingresaba por la ventana; sin poder creer aún lo que había ocurrido. Esbozó una gran sonrisa. Ahora sí que estaba feliz; ¿Era así como se sentía tener un padre o alguien que se preocupara por ti?

Con ese pensamiento, calló en un profundo y feliz sueño del cual sería muy difícil hacerlo volver a la realidad. Deseando que nada de lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora, haya sido un sueño o una horrible broma de mal gusto, con el objetivo de jugar con sus desgastados sentimientos.

**~o~**

Minato tomó el último tazón de Ramen del suelo, colocándolo en la bolsa. Suspiró y se sentó en el sofá de la pequeña sala. Pensaba en el extraño parecido de Naruto, podría decirse que hasta lo asustaba en cierta forma. Luego trató de recordar algo de su pasado; él ya sabía la historia del Yondaime Hokage, quien selló al Kyuubi, el más fuerte de las bestias con cola, dentro de un inocente niño; y realmente no deseaba pensar en eso de nuevo. ¿Y él era un maestro del Fuinjutsu? ¿De quien aprendió tal cosa?, también era llamado "Rayo Amarillo de Konoha" temido por varias naciones, producto de su gran velocidad e inteligencia...

–¡Por Kami! ¿Eso era cierto?– se preguntó, y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo, aunque no pudiera recordar nada de ello.

Miró a su alrededor en el pequeño apartamento, algo maltrecho. Se le ocurrió que tal vez, podría preguntarle al Hokage si, la casa donde se supone que alguna vez vivió, aún existía, y podría mudarse allí con Naruto. Sí, esa era una buena idea, pero... también podría estar en esos momentos ocupada por otra persona.

Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, pensando en qué hacer entonces, si eso ocurría. Se encogió de hombros, no perdía nada preguntando de todos modos, y claro, él también debía disculparse con Hiruzen por la escena que había montado esa tarde, pero es que él en esos momentos simplemente no podía controlarse.

Ya tenía planes para mañana por la mañana. También pensaba hacerle un rico desayuno a Naruto, para que él pudiera luego, ir a encontrarse con su equipo y hacer alguna especie de formación para los exámenes Chuunin, como el niño ya le había informado anteriormente en Ichiraku Ramen.

Con todo ya planeado, bostezó ligeramente, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

**~o~**

Al día siguiente, Minato despertó bastante temprano. Se dirigió a la pequeña cocina y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno para el Uzumaki, quien hasta ahora seguía profundamente dormido, y que de seguro, así lo estaría al menos por un par de horas. Pero debía despertarlo antes de las ocho de la mañana.

Una vez todo listo, decidió que ya era el momento para que el niño se levantara de su cama, entonces se dirigió a su habitación. Llamando ligeramente a la puerta, no obtuvo respuesta, entonces la abrió suavemente y miró en el interior, para encontrarse con un Naruto, tapado hasta la cabeza, y como no... dormido como un tronco.

Lentamente, se acercó a la cama, agachándose a la altura del niño plácidamente dormido en el suave colchón. Lo observó por un momento, aún impresionado por lo parecido que era a él, hasta llegó a sospechar de muchas cosas, pero por el momento lo dejó de lado. Debía despertarlo o se le haría tarde para el entrenamiento con su equipo.

Colocó una mano en el hombro del Uzumaki y lo zarandeó suavemente. –Pss, Naruto, despierta– le susurró, obteniendo en respuesta un ligero gemido en forma de queja.

–Naruto... – suspiró, pero luego sonrió. Él supuso que eso ocurriría, así que ya estaba preparado. Con todo lo que había aprendido del niño en el poco tiempo que había estado con él, supo del arma perfecta para este tipo de situaciones.

–Naruto... hay Ramen para tí, sólo tienes que levantarte– murmuró Minato y rió a ver como el Uzumaki abría los ojos de repente y se incorporaba rápidamente mientras lo miraba con los ojos en forma de estrella ante la mera mención de su comida favorita.

–¿Dijiste Ramen?– exclamó contento el Genin mientras brincaba de su cama y corría al baño para darse una ducha y cambiarse a sus ropas habituales de color naranja.

El Namikaze rió de nuevo y se puso de pie, para luego dirigirse a la cocina y colocar el desayuno en la mesa.

Al salir del baño, ya limpio y cambiado, Naruto se sorprendió al ver su departamento tan pulcramente ordenado, y sobre todo, ver a Minato esperando por él con un rico desayuno prolijamente ubicado en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

Era tanto el desconcierto del niño que tuvo que retener con todas sus fuerzas, las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus azules ojos. Sorprendido porque nunca había pasado por algo similar; y emocionado por tener ahora la oportunidad de hacerlo. Entonces, en esos momentos supo que nada de esto era un sueño, era la completa verdad, y no podía estar más feliz.

Enérgicamente, Naruto se sentó frente a Minato, observando todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa, entre tocino, huevo frito, tostadas, y como no... el tan ansiado y codiciado Ramen que nunca debía faltar para que un desayuno sea el más completo.

–N-no era necesario hacer todo esto– el Uzumaki dijo avergonzado, pero el mayor sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

–Yo quería hacerlo– declaró con una sonrisa en su rostro, el cual el niño correspondió de inmediato.– Bueno, ahora come, ya que de lo contrario, podría hacerse tarde para tu entrenamiento con tu equipo– comentó Minato, bebiendo un sorbo de su té.

Lo ojos de Naruto se abrieron en reconocimiento. Minato supo que ante la expresión del rubio Genin, el niño no había recordado lo de la formación, hasta ese momento.

Naruto comenzó a comer rápidamente su Ramen y el Namikaze se alarmó.

–Oye, oye, no te apresures tanto, aún hay tiempo– le aclaró, haciendo que el Uzumaki se relajara ligeramente.

Pasaron un momento de silencio, que el Uzumaki decidió romper con una pregunta:

–Entonces... ¿Qué harás hoy?

Minato lo miró, colocando la taza de té en la mesa, para luego hablar: – Bueno, yo planeaba dirigirme a la torre Hokage. Había algo que deseaba hablar con Sandaime-sama– respondió y Naruto asintió con la cabeza, pero luego miró curioso.

–¿Sobre qué?– preguntó con curiosidad.

El Namikaze le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa –Es algo difícil de explicar, pero ya lo verás.

Naruto hizo pucheros, pero no preguntó más. Tomando un bocado más de su desayuno, se puso de pie, mirando el reloj en la pared. Sólo quedaban diez minutos para la hora prevista, ¡Iba a llegar tarde!

–Ve Naruto– dijo el mayor, y el Uzumaki asintió con la cabeza.

–Gracias por el desayuno, estaba delicioso– le agradeció el niño y el Namikaze le sonrió.

–No hay de qué– respondió Minato humildemente.

Naruto corrió hasta la salida, volteando, saludó al Namikaze con la mano y luego salió del apartamento, rumbo al campo de entrenamiento número siete, donde su equipo probablemente ya lo estaba esperando.

Minato se quedó mirando la puerta por un momento, hasta que se puso de pie, tomando los platos que se habían utilizado para el desayuno, se acercó al fregadero y se dispuso a lavarlos. Luego se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Al salir del baño, ya estaba listo para hacerle una visita al Hokage.

**~o~**

Naruto llegó a su destino cinco minutos tarde, y notó que sus compañeros de equipo, Sasuke-_teme_ y Sakura-_chan_, ya estaban allí. Pero claro, su Sensei peliplateado aún no había llegado.

–Llegas tarde Dobe– el Uchiha le dirigió la palabra. Pero para su sorpresa, y la de la Haruno también; Naruto no contraatacó con insultos o palabrotas como solía hacerlo; en cambio, sonrió ampliamente, causando el desconcierto de ambos compañeros de equipo.

–Oye Naruto...– llamó cuidadosamente la Kunoichi pelirrosa, –¿Estás bien?– preguntó, llamando la atención de Sasuke, quien también pensaba hacerle la misma pregunta a su rubio e hiperactivo amigo.

–¡Claro! ¡Yo estoy más que bien dattebayo!– respondió el Uzumaki aún sonriendo.

Gotas de sudor resbalaron por la nuca de ambos Genins, pensando en lo que estaba mal con ese chico.

Sakura lo miró por un momento. Lo conocía muy bien; Naruto era un chico muy alegre e hiperactivo, por lo que no sería raro que se la pasara sonriendo como un idiota todo el día. Pero si había algo en el que la Haruno era consciente, es que: el rubio JAMAS pasaba por alto un comentario de Sasuke, ya sea bueno o malo, siempre le respondía negativamente, y de allí surgían las peleas entre ellos dos, por lo que ella se veía obligada a detenerlos de las millones de maneras posibles de hacerlo.

Pero ahí estaba él, tan feliz como jamas había estado; la sonrisa aún en su lugar; la misma vestimenta de siempre; los extraños bigotes en ambas mejillas, se en encontraban donde debían estar; mismo cabello rubio; mismos ojos azules de siempre. Y llegó a la conclusión de que el Uzumaki, tan solo se encontraba de muy buen humor.

–¡Yo!– en un gran puff de humo, Kakashi apareció ante las miradas de sus Genins.

–¡Llegas tarde!– exclamaron los tres al unísono. El Hatake se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras reía nerviosamente.

–Bueno... es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida– respondió con su típica escusa de siempre. Los niños rodaron los ojos, preguntándose de quien había aprendido tan malas escusas.

Kakashi miró a Naruto por el rabillo del ojo. Aunque éste se había quejado de su retraso al entrenamiento, él estaba sonriendo. No puedo evitar preguntarse el por qué, sin darse cuenta que el resto del equipo hacía lo mismo.

**~o~**

Hiruzen firmaba el papeleo, suspirando cada cinco minutos por lo viejo que estaba para este trabajo tan malditamente cansador.

Sintió una presencia detrás de él, adentrándose por la ventana. Se giró en su silla para encarar a esa persona, encontrándose con alguien que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo. Uno de sus alumnos: el pervertido Sannin de los sapos, Jiraiya.

–Sarutobi-sensei, ¿Usted me ha llamado?– preguntó el Sannin, sentándose en el borde de la ventana.

Hiruzen lo miró con una sonrisa, –A pasado tiempo, Jiraiya.

Jiraiya le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Sí, te he llamado para hablarte de algo muy importante, el cual tú, más que nadie, debe saberlo.

El peliblanco se puso serio, mirando expectante al Hokage, quien se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

–Verás... ayer, alguien quien no debería de estar aquí, llegó esa tarde junto al equipo siete. Claramente confundido, y sin poder recordar nada sobre él, más que su propio nombre y que pertenecía a Konoha– informó el Hokage, recibiendo a cambio, una mirada confusa del Sannin.

–¿De quién se trata?– preguntó Jiraiya mirando interesado y curioso.

–Namikaze Minato – respondió Hiruzen.

Los ojos de Jiraiya se abrieron de la sorpresa. –¿Minato? ¿Él está vivo? –preguntó desconcertado.

El Sandaime asintió con la cabeza –Sí, aunque no debería de estarlo, pero, como ya había dicho, despertó en un bosque sin memoria, es por eso que, ya que tú fuiste su Sensei, debías saberlo lo más pronto posible. Creemos que se trata de _viaje en el tiempo_– respondió el Hokage. El Sabio de los sapos se quedó pensativo, y algo sorprendido por la última parte, aunque no lo veía imposible.

–Mmm... ¿Y donde está él?– preguntó Jiraiya. Hiruzen negó con la cabeza.

–No lo sé, él se había marchado esa tarde muy enojado al enterarse que había sido el Yondaime Hokage, cosa que no recordaba.

El Sannin elevó una ceja. –¿No le agradó la idea de haber sido el Cuarto Hokage?– interrogó.

–No fue por eso, sino por lo que hizo aquél día en el que murió– le corrigió, haciendo que Jiraiya abriera los ojos en reconocimiento.

–Cuando selló al Kyuubi en un bebé...– pensó en voz alta el Sannin.

–Pero él aún no sabe que, ese niño se trataba de... su propio hijo. Si llegase a saberlo, probablemente sería el desastre– reflexionó Hiruzen y Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Minato estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, cuando oyó algo que no debería de haber oído.

Dejando caer la mano hacia un lado, en shock, palideció por completo. Respirando con dificultad, se apoyó en la pared que tenía a su izquierda.

–N-no puede ser...

* * *

_**N/A:**_ **Hola! jojo, creo que me apresuré un poco con esto, pero no pude evitarlo XD**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, Favoritos, Seguidores y** **leer. Soy tan feliz! :')**

**Ahora, tengo que terminar con el capítulo 15 de mi primer fic "Al estilo Uchiha-Uzumaki", es una historia de viaje en el tiempo, si alguien está interesado en leerlo, con muchísimo gusto les invito a hacerlo :) y me dejan un comentario XD**

**Sayonara! Y que estén bien. No olviden comentar que tal estuvo el capítulo, es muy importante para mí saberlo, ya que con sus opiniones puedo saber que tal estoy haciendo mi trabajo escribiendo historias :)**

**Ja ne! Y feliz año nuevo para todos! :D**


	4. Ingenuidad

_Géneros: _Humor, Family y adventure.

_Descargo de responsabilidad:_ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los utilizo para el entretenimiento de ustedes, sin ánimos de lucro; las ocurrencias y demás, así como la historia, sí son producto de mi descabellada imaginación.

* * *

_Capítulo 4: Ingenuidad._

Hiruzen oyó un muy pequeño y suave golpecito en la puerta. Levantó una ceja y miró a Jiraiya quién se encogió de hombros. El Sandaime se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta, y al abrirla, se encontró con un Minato al que por un momento no reconoció.

Su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo que siempre es, y parecía un muerto viviente ante su pálido rostro.

–¿Minato?– Hiruzen aún no entendía por qué el rubio tenía ese aspecto. Realmente parecía enfermo. Jiraiya se asomó desde donde estaba para tener una mejor visión de la persona, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

–Entonces era cierto...– pensó el peliblanco esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Su alumno estaba vivo.

–Ho-Hokage-sama– masculló el Namikaze sintiendo náuseas repentinamente, –Creo que no me siento bien.

–Minato ¿Qué ocurre?– preguntó el Hokage preocupado. Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

El rubio dio dos pasos antes de detenerse. –Yo... sólo quería preguntarle si... si...– su voz se quebró.

El Sandaime lo tomó de los hombros y lo guió a la silla frente a su escritorio. Minato prácticamente se dejó caer en ella mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de relajarse, sin resultados. Hiruzen se sentó frente a él mientras un Jiraiya observaba sorprendido desde su lugar en la ventana.

–Dime lo que está pasando, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?– preguntó el Hokage. El Namikaze negó con la cabeza.

–N-no me... ocurre nada– él respondió, dándose cuenta que aquello no había sonado para nada convincente.

–Chico, ¿Sabías que no eres muy bueno mintiendo?– comentó el peliblanco con una sonrisa burlona. Ooh, como había extrañado a su querido alumno. Pero... ¿Qué le pasaba?

Minato giró lentamente la cabeza, como si aquello tomara una gran cantidad de esfuerzo, y miró a Jiraiya, notando que se le hacía algo familiar, pero no podía deducir de quién se trataba.

–Minato, dinos la verdad– pidió el Hokage mirando preocupado. El Namikaze no aguanto más y se echó a llorar sin ser capaz de detenerse, mientras golpeaba con furia la cabeza contra el escritorio, que, gracias a Kami, llevaba su banda para la cabeza en su frente o podría haber sufrido una conmoción cerebral bastante grave.

Jiraiya se acercó alarmado y puso una mano en la espalda del rubio, –Chico, no quise ofenderte con lo que dije, sólo decía la verdad y...– se detuvo al oír a Minato gruñir.

–Ho-Hokage-sama...– levantó la vista para mirarlo– Y- yo... he oído lo que han d-dicho.

Oh...

_Demonios..._

Hiruzen y Jiraiya se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir. Pero al final, el peliblanco decidió hablar, aclarándose la garganta.

–Bueno pues... deberíamos de haber activado los sellos supresores de sonido. Aah...– hizo una pausa, –... Ya que hablábamos de algo clasificado ''S''– opinó el Sannin y Minato lo miró indignado.

–¿¡Y por qué ocultarme algo así?!– gritó el rubio haciendo que los dos hombres se cubrieran los oídos ante tal grito ensordecedor. Toda tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba, se había esfumado.

–Etto, Minato... tú no podías saberlo porque...– el Hokage no sabía como decirlo.

–¡Por favor!– el Namikaze se puso de pie –¡Primero, descubro que YO mismo sellé al Kyuubi en un bebé... que resultó ser mi propio hijo! ¡MI PROPIO HIJO! ¡Yo siquiera sabía que tenía uno! ¡Y segundo...! ¡¿No pensaban decírmelo?!

–Bueno... lamentamos eso Minato– habló con calma Hiruzen. El rubio lo miró desconcertado. –El niño tampoco sabe quién eres en realidad...– el Namikaze miró confundido, –Era para protegerlo. Tú como Yondaime Hokage, has tenido muchos enemigos, que al _morir_, algunos no pudieron cumplir con su venganza, entonces... si descubrían que tenías un hijo, podrían estar en su contra– explicó el Sandaime.

La náuses de Minato volvieron. –De-debo irme– dijo antes de salir con mucha rapidez por la puerta de la oficina y dejando a Jiraiya y Hiruzen sin habla.

**~o~**

Corriendo por los tejados a gran velocidad, Minato logró llegar a la casa de Naruto. Ingresando rápidamente por la ventana, se dirigió al baño y bueno...

Minato nunca se había sentido peor en su vida... no es que lo recordase de todos modos. Maldita sea que había sido un mal día, el peor de todos... ni que recordara los anteriores, pero bueno.

–Demonios... se suponía que me dirigía allí para preguntarle al Hokage sobre la casa... y disculparme con él... pero lo único que hice, fue hacer más desastre...– murmuró el rubio mientras se miraba al espejo. Su aspecto enfermizo llegó a asustarlo por un momento. Suspiró con pensadumbre. Siquiera le había preguntado quién era el niño, donde se encontraba, qué edad tenía, si estaba bien, si le iba bien en la Academia –Si es que iba–, y quién era la madre...

Cerró lo ojos, sin ser capaz de verse al espejo. ¿Qué clase de padre haría algo así? No sentía ganas de llorar, las lágrimas se le habían terminado, ni él sabía si aquello era posible, pero ocurrió. Desde que apareció en aquél bosque, lo único que había hecho fue llorar como un condenado idiota.

Ahora... no sabía qué hacer...

Si él realmente debía de estar muerto... Ya sea, siendo un viajero en el tiempo o un Zombi, sea cual sea el motivo de su aparición... ¿Estaba bien? ¿Era esto correcto? ¿Era el destino el que lo trajo aquí... o estaba perdiendo la cabeza ya?

Negó con la cabeza. Era imposible, después de lo que hizo, no había forma de que tal cosa ocurra. No tenía sentido.

Oyó la puerta principal habrise escandalosamente. Minato salió del baño –Él no entendía por qué aún se encontraba allí–, y se enfrentó a un entusiasmado Naruto, quien se acercó corriendo.

–Hola Naruto, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?– preguntó el Namikaze sin ánimos.

–¡Ha sido genial dattebayo!– respondió el niño feliz de algo, –¿Y el tuyo?

–_Un infierno..._– pensó mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto. –Ha estado bien... supongo– respondió aburrido. Naruto ladeó la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más sobre ello.

–¡Oye vamos a comer unos Ramen's!– exclamó Naruto emocionado.

–Aaah...– pero antes de que Minato pudiera terminar de hablar, el Uzumaki lo tomó de la mano, arrastrándolo fuera de la casa.

Una vez fuera, el Namikaze lo detuvo. –O-oye Naruto...– el susodicho lo miró, –N-no estoy de ánimos para Ramen... podrías...– se detuvo al ver la cara desilusionada del niño.

–¿Por qué?– preguntó el Uzumaki haciendo un puchero, –¿Te duele el estómago?

–Aah... sí, me duele el estómago... y mucho– se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. ¡Maldita sea! Sí que era muy malo mintiendo. Pero para su sorpresa, Naruto sonrió.

–Ooh... eso explica tu cara, pareces un poco enfermo 'ttebayo. Nos vemos– sonrió el niño antes de abrazarlo y salir corriendo rumbo a Ichiraku.

Minato se quedó parado allí, frente a la puerta del apartamento de Naruto, y pensando qué era lo que iba a hacer ahora. Llevó una mano a su rostro ¿Tanto se notaba?, se preguntó mientras suspiraba.

De repente, en una nube de humo apareció Kakashi junto a él, con su libro _"Tácticas Icha Icha" _en mano y una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

–Oi, Sensei, estabas aquí– saludó el peliplata con su ojito feliz.

Minato volteó algo sobresaltado, pero luego sonrió –Hola... ah...– se rascó la nuca avergonzado.

–Kakashi– le recordó con una sonrisa.

–Kakashi, sí... lo siento– se disculpó algo avergonzado el rubio al no recordar su nombre.

El Hatake se apoyó en el barandal que había detrás de él y hechó un vistazo a su libro mientras hablaba. –¿Qué hacías tú por aquí?– preguntó curioso mientras le daba vuelta a la página.

–Aah... bueno pues, Naruto me ofreció quedarme con él por un tiempo– respondió el Namikaze algo perdido en sus pensamientos.

Kakashi lo miró sorprendido. –Oh ¿Enserio?– sonrió. Si Naruto supiera que vive con su propio padre...

–Pero... yo planeaba preguntarle al Hokage donde se encontraba la casa donde se suponía que vivía en el _pasado_, y me autorizara a usarla para vivir allí con Naruto. Supongo que yo debía de tener una ¿No?_– _lo miró.

–_Y de hecho la tiene, creo que a la esquina, a tres casas de Ichiraku si mal no recuerdo, pero ahora las puertas se encuentran selladas, prohibiéndole el paso a inquilinos no autorizados_– pensó el peliplata, sonriendo casi nostálgico ante el recuerdo de una Kushina Uzumaki pidiéndole a su marido vivir cerca de su restaurante de comida rápida favorita. –Eso es una buena idea, ¿Y ya se lo has preguntado?– curioseó cambiando de página en su libro.

–Bueno...– la mirada de Minato se ensombreció– Yo iba a hacerlo, pero...– cerró los ojos, haciendo que Kakashi lo mirara curioso por su repentino cambio de ánimo.

–Hice algo horrible...– murmuró el rubio con la cabeza gacha. Se dejó caer en el barandal de una manera poco precavida.

–¡Por Kami! ¿Asesinaste al Hokage?– exclamó Kakashi. El Namikaze lo miró con los ojos en blanco.

–No... no asesiné al Hokage– le aclaró, haciendo que el Hatake suspirara aliviado, –... Pero pude haberlo hecho– agregó. Kakashi lo miró sin entender.

–¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?– inquirió el enmascarado. Minato suspiró contrariado.

–Yo sellé al Kyuubi en... mi propio hijo– su voz se fue apagando hasta que era nada más que susurros. Kakashi tuvo que poner su mayor atención para poder oír lo que dijo el rubio, –Aún no puedo creerlo... y el Hokage no pensaba decírmelo, siquiera que tenía un hijo– murmuró con pesadumbre.

–Oh...– fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar el Hatake, o sea, ¿Qué podía decir sin que el Namikaze se sintiera más idiota de lo que realmente era?, ciertamente, no había nada...

–¡Oye Sensei!, ¿Qué tal si vamos por unos Ramens? ¿Eh? ¿Qué le parece la idea? ¿Ah? ¿Ah?– farfulló el peliplata, cambiando repentinamente de tema.

Minato le quedó mirando.

Pasaron unos dos minutos...

–Me duele el estómago– respondió el rubio finalmente. Kakashi lo miró con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

–Sensei... ¿Sabías que no eres muy bueno mintiendo?– el peliplata cerró su libro haciendo un ligero _tap._

Transcurrió medio minuto...

–Sí... ya me lo han dicho... unas dos veces– admitió el Namikaze. Kakashi bufó, –_¿Por qué sus respuestas eran de efecto retardado?– _pensó el enmascarado.

–Vamos Sensei, entonces podrías venir con nosotros a los campos de entrenamiento, estamos en el horario de descanso para comer el almuerzo,¿Quieres acompañarnos?– preguntó el Hatake mientras observaba a Minato, y pudo notar cosas que antes no había hecho. Parecía un muerto viviente.

–Aamm... ¿Mi cara da tanto miedo?– preguntó el rubio notando como el enmascarado parecía espantado.

–No... no asusta mucho, pero pareces enfermo.

El Namikaze le quedó mirando, –Sí... me lo han dicho unas tres veces ya– casi replicó. Kakashi suspiró derrotado.

–¿Entonces vienes Minato-sensei?– preguntó el Hatake, sin esperar realmente una respuesta de parte del rubio.

–Está bién– Minato resopló y Kakashi sonrió.

–Bien... ¿Aún recuerdas como usar el Hiraishin no jutsu?– preguntó el enmascarado, ganándose una mirada confundida de su Sensei.

–¿Qué es eso?– cuestionó sin entender. Kakashi lo miró como si estuviera loco.

–¿No sabes qué es el...? oh...– se detuvo y se pasó una mano por su cabello plateado, – Es cierto, no lo recuerdas... bueno pues... es el jutsu que creaste para transportarte instantáneamente a travez de tus Kunais...– explicó. Minato pareció caer en cuenta de algo.

–Umm, ahora que lo recuerdo... Hokage-sama nombró algo referente a eso– llevó una mano a su barbilla, –Pero no lo entendí– admitió, mirando al suelo –No sé como usarlo– sonrió apenado.

–Bien, bien, eso no importa ahora, podremos buscar una manera de que recuperes la memoria– sonrió y Minato le devolvió el gesto, –¿Aún te duele el estómago?– preguntó y su Sensei negó con la cabeza.

–Aah... ya me siento mejor– sonrió haciendo que Kakashi elevara una ceja.

–Bien, está bien... vamos entonces– el enmascarado saltó al tejado de Naruto y miró a Minato quién suspiró y lo siguió, rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara. Estaba tan feliz de que su Sensei estuviera de vuelta con él, aunque éste no lo recordase. Pero... ¿Podía realmente andar por las calles aún cuando la gente lo cree muerto? ¿Cómo se lo tomarían al enterarse que él estaba nuevamente con ellos?

**~o~**

Sakura llegó al campo de entrenamiento número siete, sorprendiéndose al notar que su Sensei ya estaba allí, charlando con aquél rubio que habían conocido en ese bosque. Kakashi se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra del árbol, con su pequeño e inseparable libro en mano, y Minato en la rama del mismo, mirando curioso uno de sus extraños Kunais.

–Entonces, Kakashi... ¿Dices que yo me auto-invoco hacia estos Kunais o el sello en el mismo?– preguntó el Namikaze sin dejar de mirar el cuchillo. –Valla, es un jutsu genial.

–Aah, digamos que es así. Pero yo no puedo realizar el jutsu, por lo que no podré enseñártelo nuevamente– respondió el Hatake con la vista pegada en su libro, pero luego la elevó al sentir el Chakra de la pelirrosa acercarse.

–Hola Sakura– saludó el Sensei peliplateado elevando la mano. –¿Naruto y Sasuke no vienen contigo?– preguntó mirando confundido.

Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba a su lado, –No, ellos se han quedado en Ichiraku. Naruto desafió a Sasuke-kun a una competencia de quién come más Ramen, y yo realmente no deseaba ver eso– respondió con una sonrisa divertida. Kakashi rió entre dientes.

–Oye Sensei, ¿Ya has probado el Ramen de Ichiraku? ¿Aún recuerdas su sabor?– el enmascarado miró hacia arriba, al igual que la pelirrosa. Minato se asomó para mirarlos.

–Sí, he ido con Naruto, y valla que ese Ramen es delicioso– sonrió feliz.

Sakura miró curiosa, –¿Has ido con Naruto?– preguntó mientras lo miraba. Minato asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

–Sí, él me invitó la noche anterior– respondió.

En ese momento, divisaron dos figuras acercarse, una más bien se tambaleaba.

Naruto caminaba mientras reía con fuerza, y a su lado, Sasuke tenía un extraño tono verdusco en su rostro. El rubio se burlaba de él al no haber podido soportar comer cinco tazones de Ramen; el rubio, en cambio, pudo ingerir más de quince, lo cual obviamente, ganó. La comida quedó a la cuenta de Kakashi, quién aún no lo sabía.

–Grr, aún no recuerdo cómo acepté semejante estupidez– masculló el Uchiha con fastidio. –A veces no me entiendo a mí mismo.– murmuró.

–Jaja, Teme, tienes que ver tu cara 'ttebayo– el pelinegro era ahora objeto de burla del Uzumaki, otra razón para sentirse idiota.

–¡Sensei, ya estamos aquí dattebayo!– exclamó Naruto mientras corría a ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sasuke no pudo seguir su ritmo, y cayó al suelo sintiendo horribles náuseas, pero no iba a permitir que aquello interrumpiera su entrenamiento.

–Oh, ¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo?– inquirió el Hatake con una sonrisa bajo su máscara, aunque ya sabía la razón de sus tardanzas, él no era quién para hablar. Eso mismo le causó gracia.

–¡Kakashi-sensei!– exclamó indignado el niño rubio, –¡No se luzca sólo porque ha llegado primero esta vez dattebayo!– cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con un puchero en su rostro.– Y para su información...– se señaló a sí mismo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, –Yo he ganado el desafío 'ttebayo... ¡En tu cara Teme!– miró a un pelinegro en el suelo, bastante enfermo.

Sakura se acercó alarmada y preocupada a su amor platónico– Sasuke-kun, ¿Estás bien?– preguntó ella.

–Hn, sí estoy bien, vamos a entrenar– dijo antes de ponerse de pie. Naruto rodó los ojos y miró al árbol antes de sonreír. –¡Has venido dattebayo!– exclamó mientras señalaba feliz a Minato, –¿Aún te duele el estómago?

El Namkaze rió nervioso, –No... ya no me duele– respondió con una gota resbalando por su sien, al igual que Kakashi, ya que el Uzumaki había sido el único que se la había creído.

–Ejem... bueno, ya que están todos aquí, podríamos comenzar con el entrenamiento– sentenció el Hatake, y sus tres alumnos asintieron.

Luego de horas de arduo entrenamiento, Naruto cayó al suelo agotado y completamente sin Chakra. El niño no era capaz de moverse, y sólo se quedó tumbado allí mientras la noche se hacía presente.

–Yo lo llevaré a casa– avisó Minato a Kakashi, quien asitió y se marchó con Sasuke y Sakura. Tomó al Gennin en sus brazos y lo miró por un momento, fascinado por el parecido a él, lo cual se le hacía extraño.

Naruto abrió sus azules ojos, notando que se encontraba en un lugar deconocido y que no olía bien. Miró hacia todos lados, y se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de alcantarillado y había agua bajos sus pies.

Con paso indeciso, comenzó a caminar, hasta que pudo divisar una muy enorme jaula que lo asustó por un momento. Grandes ojos carmesí brillaban a través de los barrotes, reflejando algo de diversión.

–**Vaya, vaya, eres tan candoroso mocoso– **se burló una voz grave y escalofriante**, –Esto es gracioso hasta para mí.**

Naruto se sobresaltó al ver a un colosal zorro naranja al otro lado de la jaula, sonriendo con sus grandes y afilado colmillos.

–**T-tú eres el Kyuubi– **tartamudeó el rubio con sorpresa y miedo, **–¿Y-y a qué te refieres con eso...?– **preguntó temblando ligeramente.

El Kyuubi rió haciendo temblar levemente el lugar, **–¿No sabes quién es él? ¿No sabes quién es el hombre con el cual estás viviendo?**– preguntó con diversión, el cual el niño no entendía.

–¡Sí, el es Namikaze Minato, Kyuubi 'ttebayo! ¿Por qué me haces esas preguntas?– inquirió tomando un poco más de confianza.

El zorro rió nuevamente, haciendo que Naruto comenzara a molestarse. **–Eres tan ingenuo chico– **el Uzumaki lo miró sin entender.

–¿Por qué? ¿Tú qué sabes de mí, zorro apestoso?– le desafió el chico, haciendo al Kyuubi gruñir enojado ante su forma de llamarlo; pero decidió pasarlo por alto, sólo por esta vez.

Sonrió nuevamente, **–Porque no sabes que, ese hombre quién actualmente te está cargando, es el mismo que me selló en tu interior aquella vez...**

Naruto lo miró pálido, –¿Q-quieres decir que e-el es...?– el zorro asintió.

–**Sí... él es el Yondaime Hokage, el maldito que hace doce años, me encerró dentro de ti...**

* * *

_**N/A: **_**Hello! ¡Volví! ¡Después de casi un mes, finalmente he vuelto! *Tira confeti*** **realmente, lamento la tardanza, se me había ido completamente la inspiración, al igual que cierto fic mío que no actualizo desde unos bien contados 56 día hasta ahora o_O****, pero sé que la falta de inspiración no es una escusa en realidad, pero cuando ocurre realmente no sabes qué hacer luego, por eso yo comienzo nuevos fics jeje. Igualmente está en camino :D**

**Lamento mucho si el capítulo ha sido aburrido, simplemente la imaginación no me dio para más XD ya, enserio, lo siento. **

**Gracias por comentar, agregar a favoritos, seguir y leer, gracias por su contínuo apoyo :)**

**¿Reviews?**

**Sayonara! Y que estén bien...**

**Miss Haruno...**


End file.
